onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Drum Island
| Conditions = | EXP = 409 | Beli = 4850 | Rainbow = | Title = Doctor | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Is There a Doctor in the House?! | Stamina2 = 9 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 614 | Beli2 = 5615 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Lapin Avalanche | Stamina3 = 9 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 571 | Beli3 = 4210 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = Banished | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = King Wapol of Tin | Stamina4 = 10 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 724 | Beli4 = 6806 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Lapin Friendship | Stamina5 = 10 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 724 | Beli5 = 6779 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Dalton's Life | Stamina6 = 10 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 730 | Beli6 = 7164 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Kind-Hearted Reindeer | Stamina7 = 8 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 600 | Beli7 = 793 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = Monster | TConditions7 = Clear Chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Dr. Hiriluk's Faith | Stamina8 = 10 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 730 | Beli8 = 7164 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Flag of Conviction | Stamina9 = 11 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 812 | Beli9 = 7648 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Weak | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Loneliness and Friendship | Stamina10 = 11 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 793 | Beli10 = 7536 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = "Don't Give Up" | Stamina11 = 11 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 814 | Beli11 = 6842 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Chopper and the Miracle Cure | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 899 | Beli12 = 7757 | Rainbow12 = 1 | Title12 = Shameless | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Crossbones and Determination | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 903 | Beli13 = 8257 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Legacy of the Heart | Stamina14 = 12 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 916 | Beli14 = 7470 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = What A Life | TConditions14 = Clear Chapter | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Cherry Blossoms in Winter | Stamina15 = 13 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 1017 | Beli15 = 10290 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Reindeer Foolish Son | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | OtherDrops = | Location = Random chance of appearing in chapter 7 | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Drum Island }} Farming notes See Drum Island section in Tips_for_New_OPTC_Players_and_Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming. How to beat Drum Island *Chapter 1 Dalton: 2220 ATK, 2 CD, 310k HP. *Chapter 2 Lapin grunts, this one has 200k HP, and attacks for 3030 every 3 turns. *Chapter 3 More Lapins. *Chapter 4 Chess: 1339 ATK, 1 CD, 320k HP. *Chapter 5 Kuromarimo: 2020 ATK, 2 CD, 345k HP. *Chapter 6 Grunts. *Chapter 7 Tony Tony Chopper: 1340 ATK, 170k HP. You can also encounter rare miniboss Kureha here. *Chapter 8 Grunts. *Chapter 9 Chess is back: 1422 ATK, 1 CD, 350k HP. *Chapter 10 And so is Kuromarimo: 1902 ATK, 2 CD, 360k HP. *Chapter 11 Grunts *Chapter 12 Chessmarimo: 3410 ATK on 3 CD, 420k HP. *Chapter 13 Wapol, take one: 3890 ATK, 3 CD, 299k HP. *Chapter 14 Grunts *Chapter 15 Wapol, take one: 2840 ATK, 2 CD, 430k HP. Category:Grand Line Entry Zone